Fate Happened
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Jeff/Adam, Randy/Adam. Randy is in love w/ Adam, but Adam's w/ Jeff. Orton's trying to put it behind him, but he's failing miserably. And Jeff refuses to let his Addy go. AU, OOC may ensue.
1. Wishful Longing

**Okay, I wanted to write a Redge (Randy/Edge) So that's what I'z doing. Randy loves Adam. Always has. But, Adam's in love with Jeff. (yes, my fave pair has to be in there somewhere) So, AU, OOC will follow. Addy is dating Jeffy in here. Storyboards are fake and probably not that important b/c Randy and Adam haven't crossed paths in awhile and I didn't want to go some months back. Will probably go the 'Sold to a Hardy' route where they just aren't important or mentioned. If anyone has a female lover in real life, they don't in here, unless I say otherwise. Language, sex as usual. Just incase you aren't familiar with me, I get graphic. Violence? I dunno. At one point I wanted Jeff to be the jealous bf that Randy needed to save Adam from. True I wanted Jeffy a teeny bit psycho, b/c JEFF DOES TOP!! But, I dun think I want Jeff to be the bad guy. Maybe possessive, just not violent toward his Addy :P So, again, ADAM'S THA BOTTOM!! This is becoming habit w/ me. Oh, and Adam's gay here. Never married, Amy didn't happen. So, Matt doesn't hate him here. I just don't want to go that route. **

**I dun own them. NOT MAKING MONEY, DUDE!!! This is for the sheer hell of it!**

**

* * *

**

Fate Happened;  
Chapter one; 'Wishful Longing'  
Rated; M/ L, S (sappy sex for this one)

Randy was sitting at a lone table in catering. Waiting on Ted and Cody to get their sorry asses there. They had planned to all meet in the catering area to go over what they were supposed to do for the night. Just so everyone was clear and no one got badly hurt because someone didn't follow the game plan. It was usually always Cody. Never listening. Some thought he reminded them of someone they knew. Hint, hint. They weren't naming names. Randy sighed, his eyes transfixed upon someone else. Taking his mind far from Ted and Ted's younger boyfriend. The blonde beauty sat drumming his fingers on the table top a few rows in front of him. He watched Adam as he sighed, bored out of his ever loving mind. His hazel/green eyes staring up at the ceiling, rolled upwards as a lock of his blonde hair fell down in his face. Randy resisted the urge to laugh. Yup, he was bored.

Randy knew him well. Had studied him completely. Knew all his in ring skills, sure. Randy had feuded with him, wrestled him, then tagged with him. Randy was certain of one thing; in the wrestling world, they were great together. They fit. Two of the most hated men in wrestling could lock up, and by the middle of the match, have the whole audience on their feet, enjoying the fuck out of the show. But, that wasn't what he meant when he said he knew Adam. He knew him inside and out. Knew almost every inch of his body. Sans his cock, which he had only saw briefly and then immediately had to exit the shower area. Well, Jeff was there, and he couldn't let the younger Hardy brother catch him with a hard-on because he was gaping at his boyfriend. Long time boyfriend, Jeff Hardy. Probably who the fuck Adam was waiting on. Jeff was late. Randy snickered. As usual. Jeff was also insanely possessive of Adam. He held to him like glue.

Randy sighed sadly, looking down to the table with his head. His blue eyes still gazing up at Adam. Watching him casually. He didn't need to get busted for gawking. They used to be close friends actually. During the feud and tag teaming especially. But, then Jeff got more serious about Adam. And Adam and Randy got more distant. It wasn't Jeff or Adam's fault. Jeff never suspected that Randy was in love with his boyfriend. Neither did Adam, that was the problem. Randy couldn't deal with the fact that he wanted the Canadian wrestler so fucking bad he couldn't stand it.. and yet, couldn't have him.

So, Randy began to keep his distance. Luckily, Adam didn't ask too many questions. Just figured that Randy was really busy, since he was on a different brand anyhow. After they split Rated-RKO up and severed them completely, they sent Adam to Smackdown. That didn't leave much time to talk and be all buddy buddy. It was a good excuse. Randy hoped that it would help aid in his much needed falling out of love with Adam. It hasn't. Every pay-per-view, or signing, or charity event, or joint event that he saw his former friend at didn't help. Randy would find himself staring and feeling those same mixed emotions. He wanted what he'd never have.

_'C'mon Ted, c'mon Code.. shit.. I need a distraction.. fuck, is he looking at me?'_

Sure enough, Adam had turned his head up to Randy's direction. A sweet smile creeping up on his lips. Randy's heart just skipped a beat. That smile was so fucking sweet. Randy smirked back, nodding his head in a friendly 'hello' gesture, acknowledging him. Well, he'd usually tried to avoid Adam as much as possible. But Randy would never be rude to him and ignore him. That cute moment was interrupted by the arrival of Jeff.

"Hey, baby." The younger Hardy replied thickly, almost tiredly. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck from behind. Adam instantly turned back to stare up at his lover.

Randy silently growled, watching Adam reach up and hold onto Jeff's jacket sleeve, grabbing to the material. Jealousy aside, Jeff wasn't so bad. Sucks when the man you love loves someone else though.

"Hey, babe." Adam greeted cheerfully, smiling up at his younger boyfriend.

Randy turned his head as Jeff smiled back and leaned down for a kiss. Of course Adam didn't pull away. Randy could hear him moaning under it infact.

_'I'm gonna kill those two bastards for taking all fucking day.'_ Randy thought to himself. _'They are dead.'_

A bag plopping down beside him brought up the Legend Killer's attention. Randy looked up to see a frustrated Ted Dibiase and a tired Cody Runnels.

"Sorry, Ran, had a bit of trouble in customs." The younger wrestler sighed, collapsing down into the seat next to Orton.

"Lousy fucking airport personnel. Pretended not to know who the fuck we were." Ted replied, his hand gripping tightly to the back of Cody's seat.

Randy once again resisted the urge to laugh. He'd been there.

"Well, I guess that explains it then. I'll refrain from killing you. Now, let's get down to business. We haven't got all damn night." Randy pulled a pack of papers out of his bag. They had the schedule on them along with most of the night's script.

"Can I get something to eat first? I'm so fucking hungry I can't think straight." Cody muttered.

"You aren't straight, so it don't much matter." Randy quipped.

"I'll get us something." Ted offered, starting to leave, he stopped and turned back, "You want anything, Randy?"

"Naw, just hurry back." Randy replied without looking back at the young son of a WWE legend.

"Okay, be right back." Ted's sneakers squeaked as he turned and bounded off in a rush.

Randy smirked and handed Cody a copy of the papers, shaking his head. Adam was always put together when it came to this shit. Too bad the poor guy wasn't the son of a legend. He could be in Legacy. He might be able to restore order. But, then again, Adam's on-air, in ring persona, Edge, was a munipulative bastard who would feed them to the wolves for his own gain. Including Randy. In the spot light, Edge was obsessed with the gold. In real life, Adam Copeland was just happy to be doing what he loved, and he played his role to the bone. Made it so fucking believable. He was worthy of admiration. A true entertainer and preformer. Randy sighed. He was letting his mind wonder to him again.

Randy looked up, seeing Jeff sitting on Adam's lap, the chair scooted out a ways from the table as Adam held to him. Nuzzling his face into Jeff's arm as he sat crossways on his lap. Jeff was talking with his friend R-Truth, or Ron Killings as he was personally known as. Jeff had one arm wrapped protectively around Adam's neck. Jeff was only at the Raw tapping because Adam was. And Adam was only there because of his on screen marriage to the 'Raw GM' Vickie Guerrero, and his never ending feud with John Cena. Randy smirked again. He used to think Adam was in love with John the way he'd go on with him. But, nope. Adam was obsessively in love with Jeffro. He succeeded in obtaining him. He'd never let him go. And Jeff was clinging tightly to Adam. That was a relationship that was set in stone. Randy Orton knew he was fucked if he thought he would get Adam Copeland from Jeff Hardy.

--xx--

Adam sat in his and Jeff's hotel room. Busily lost in music, drumming absentmindedly on his thigh as he sat on the bed. Music player in the other hand. Ear buds buried in his ears. Jeff was in the shower. Adam had showered after the show at the arena. Course he couldn't keep Jeff from watching and whistling as he tried. Adam had noticed Randy watching him in catering earlier. Randy always seemed to watch him for some strange reason. Eh, they used to be close friends. He never knew what happened exactly. Adam went to Smackdown, his lover soon followed and Randy soon became oddly distant. He'd see the younger wrestler in the back and Randy would just nod and walk off. They never talked anymore. Infact it was almost as if Randy was avoiding him.

Adam's attention was focused on a spot on the rug as the music played in his ears. He was chewing gum, smacking it loudly as he was lost in deep thought. Adam licked his lips, tasting the sugary sweetness of the gum, taking his bottom lip back into his mouth and sucking for a bit before going back to smacking on the chewing gum. He was still studying about why Randy was staring at him so fucking hard, but yet he never bothered to talk to him anymore. What the hell was Orton's deal? The feel of one of the ear buds being pulled out of his ear almost made Adam jump.

Jeff giggled at his 'nervousness'. "Please, babe, chill on the gum. I could hear you in the shower."

Adam turned off the player and blushed, "Sorry.. I was just thinking and got carried away, I guess."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's neck as he stood in front of him. Smiling when Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer, holding him tightly.

"Really? 'Bout what?" Jeff asked, softly. The younger Hardy was shirtless and in nothing but comfy jogging pants.

Adam shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just my knee." The older man lied.

"S'it bothing you again?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Nothing major. I think I should ice it later though." Adam replied. It was true in some part. His knee had been killing him.

"Well, do you think you're gonna have to go out again? I mean, if you need to.." Jeff trailed off.

Adam shrugged. "It's not so bad, Jeff. I think I'll be okay if I keep stretching it and working it out."

Jeff wet his lips. "Well, I mean, I don't want you to tear anything and need surgery..."

"I'm fine. I don't want surgery. The doctor said it wasn't necessary at this stage. He'd said he'd keep and eye on and see if maybe on down the road.. they may need to work on it." Adam replied, rubbing Jeff's back gently.

The younger man sighed, "If you need surgery, I drother you get it and fix the problem so that it doesn't hurt you anymore. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself more in the long run. But, if it isn't bad enough to require surgery then I drother you not do it. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh, I know. I'll be okay. If the doctors or trainers tell me that they think I need surgery or if I just need to take a few weeks or months off then we'll go from there. Till then, I'm fine." Adam looked up and smiled sweetly at Jeff.

It wasn't making him feel at ease. He didn't want to see Adam go through with surgery. But, he didn't want to see him suffer every damn day either. It was a tough call. One thing was for sure was that Adam was hurting. It was actually quite painful to even watch him wrestle in the ring and see him limping and wincing with every agonizing step.

"I'll be okay. I'm a tough bastard, as your brother likes to say." Adam smirked cockily about the way Edge would, trying to get Jeff's mind off his knee troubles.

Jeff smiled back and raked his fingers through Adam's hair.

"I don't want this cut either." Jeff warned, shaking his long blonde hair around a bit.

"Why?" Adam asked, looking at him confused.

"Because it's too sexy to be cut." Jeff said, raking Adam's hair back.

"What if I just take a little bit of it off?" Adam suggested, holding his finger and his thumb an inch apart in gesture to what he was saying.

"That wouldn't hurt too bad, I don't guess." Jeff replied, pouting a bit, still petting Adam's golden locks.

Jeff leaned down, pecking Adam's lips softly. Adam pressed his lips to Jeff's before he could pull away. Feeling Jeff's tongue come out to meet his own. His lover tasted so good that he didn't want to stop. Jeff pulled away. Adam's lips got his neck as he turned his head.

Jeff moaned sweetly. "Do y'know what you do to me?" He murmured, panting in mild arousal.

Adam only nodded, still kissing and sucking on a spot on Jeff's neck. That whimpered whine he got was well worth any and all efforts. Adam pulled away.

"Hold on a second." He gently pushed Jeff away and spit out the gum (that he had been hiding in the side of his mouth) in the hotel trash can.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him from behind, his hands feeling their way down to Adam's belt buckle and undoing it as quickly as he could. The button and zipper followed soon after. Jeff moved his hands back around to the back and pulled at the bottom of the shirt. Adam raised his arms and allowed Jeff to pull it on up over his head. The shirt found itself launched across the room and out of the way. Jeff stopped and slipped his jogging pants down his hips, sitting down on the bed as he slipped them the rest of the way off. Adam fell to his knees in front of the younger man, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. The older blonde wasted no time in taking Jeff's cock in his mouth. Jeff groaned sweetly, feeling the space in Adam's mouth get tighter around his width as he sucked him. Jeff used his fingers to rake Adam's hair out of his way, grabbing to his golden locks as Adam fucked him with his mouth.

"That's it, baby.. ohm.." Jeff smiled, closing his eyes, "Ooh, love that tongue.. Oh, harder.. Fuck.. I'm getting so hard.. so hard.. just for you.." Jeff gave a light tug to Adam's hair, his cock couldn't have been any stiffer had he popped a viagra.

Adam slowly drug his lips off the younger man's cock, stopping at the head and sucking lightly. Jeff's other hand found it's way to Adam's head, pushing just a bit and urging him to go down further. Those moans and cries escaping Jeff's throat were well worth having his hair yanked and pulled. Infact it was only making Adam harder himself.

"Come on, Addy, get up.. I'm not ready yet.." Jeff whimpered, pulling Adam up to his feet.

Adam rested his hands on Jeff's shoulders, expecting him to give him some relief. Adam yelped when Jeff jerked him down on the bed. Jeff quickly yanked Adam's pants off in one swift motion. Jeff went over to his duffel bag and rummaged through it, finding the tube of lubrication in record time. Adam watched the younger Hardy as he made his way back over to the bed. He spread his legs a bit as Jeff crawled up between them on the bed, poising over top of him. Adam's fingers ran up Jeff's arms, rubbing his hands back down his lovers back. Jeff crushed his lips to Adam's, loving how Adam groaned as his hand snaked between them and found the blonde male's aching cock. Adam arched up a bit, thrusting up into Jeff's pumping hand as he fondled his dick. Adam whimpered sweetly as Jeff moved down to his neck and his teeth found Adam's collarbone. Jeff released his lover's erection and left a trail of wet kisses as he made his way down to his crotch. Adam held onto Jeff's shoulders as he felt the younger man's lips slid over the head of his cock and down the shaft, sucking him expertly. Jeff had an extraodinary mouth, that was for sure.

"Ohh.. oh.. Jeff.. shit.. uhm.. fuck.." Adam groaned as Jeff's teeth scrapped him.

Adam arched his hips in a desperate attempt to get more of Jeff's glorious mouth. Jeff held Adam's legs apart to keep him still as he took Adam's cock as far as it'd go, delibertly gagging himself. Adam continued to writhe underneath the younger Hardy, whimpering and whining incoherently. Not really being able to form complete words. Jeff let go of Adam's legs, as he pulled his lips off the older blonde's throbbing member. He popped the cap on the tube and squirted out a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Jeff licked up the underside of Adam's cock and sucked the head back into his mouth as he positioned his fingers at Adam's entrance. He touched them to the tight little pucker, enjoying how Adam flinched at the coldness. Jeff took his cock back out, giggling.

"Not.. not.. funny, you ass.." Adam complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist making you jump, sweetie. You'll be good and hott in a minute, don't worry." Jeff smiled.

Jeff took Adam back in his mouth, sucking him as he slid his lips up and down a little just past the head. Adam grunted as Jeff slipped two of his fingers deep inside of his asshole, wriggling them apart, stretching the walls of the Canadian's asshole just enough to make him more bearable. Adam cried out as Jeff began fingering him hard and fast. His eyes almost closing shut as Jeff stabbed his prostate.

"Jeff.. Jeff.. please.. want you in me.. please.." Adam begged, panting, digging fingernails in the younger man's shoulder blades.

He didn't have to ask twice. Jeff withdrew his fingers and brought his lips off his lover's cock. Adam smiled at him as he crawled up over top of him, meeting him with kisses, yelling out in pleasure as Jeff quickly entered him deeply. Jeff groaned next to his neck, enjoying the feel of Adam surrounding his hard dick. He felt so good and tight. So hott and sweet. Jeff kissed his neck as he began thrusting, setting a hard rough pace. Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff, holding to him as he fucked him.

"Uhm, Addy.. you feel so good.. so tight.. fucking tight.. oh, shit.." Jeff murmured next to Adam's ear.

Jeff kissed Adam's neck then next to his mouth. Adam leaned his way and met Hardy's mouth, sliding his tongue eagerly passed his lips. Jeff reach in between them, locating Adam's cock and wrapping his fingers around it, stroking him roughly with his thrusting.

Jeff broke free from the kiss. "That feel good, baby?"

"Mhm.. feels so damn good.. don't stop... oh, Jeff.. shit.. Fuck!" Adam shouted as Jeff hit his prostate again, sending him on over.

"That's it, baby.. come for me.. you're so beautiful when you come.." Jeff kissed the side of Adam's face, watching as he trembled under the intensity of the orgasm. Adam's asshole constricted tightly around Jeff's cock as he finished. "Ohh.. Adam.. ohm.." Jeff whimpered as he came inside of his lover.

Jeff smiled blissfully, collapsing on top of his boyfriend, his eyes fluttering shut. Adam moved the multi-colored hair out of Jeff's face, gazing at him. Jeff blinked his emerald eyes open and locked them with Adam's hazel ones. They appeared brown in the room's light.

"I love you, you know." Adam stated in almost a whisper.

"I love you too." Jeff murmured sleepily.

Adam kissed the younger Hardy deeply, holding to him tightly as Jeff rested on top of him. After a minute or two, Jeff slowly eased out. Adam covered up with the blanket as he watched Jeff pull on his jogging pants.

"Where you going, babe?" Adam grinned at his lover.

"Nowhere." Jeff went over to his bag and pulled something out. "I have something for you, Addy."

Adam looked at the younger man confused as Jeff turned and hid whatever it was behind his back. Jeff was grinning like a chesire cat as he made his way back over to the bed. Jeff got down on his knee in front of the bed.

"What're you doing, Jeff?" Adam asked.

"I know we've been together for a long time.. I don't see myself with anyone else." Jeff slowly brought his hand out from behind his back. In his hand he held a black velvet box. Jeff moved his other hand over top of the lid and opened it up.

Adam blinked, unsure if he was seeing right. Inside was a white gold men's band. Diamonds were set in certain areas on the band. Jeff picked the ring up out of the box and held it up to Adam.

"Will you marry me? Be mine forever?" Jeff muttered. He wasn't sure if he even sounded like himself or not.

For Adam, the world seemed to just stop.

**

* * *

**

Forgive me. I am so not used to writing Jeff like this. But, I wanted to try something different. What will Addy do? What about poor Randy? Yeah, I like breaking their hearts in horrible ways ;) P.S. To be a girl, I suck with jewelry.

**Also, Imma sorta dedicate this to _JoMoFan-spot_, for pushing so hard for Adam as a sub, when I was apprehensive about it. Between the two of us we have started a delicious trend I think. And between 'Sold' and 'Muse Troubles', and her reviews this was sorta inspired out of the blue. And I know JoMo was pushing so hard for a Randy/Adam resolve in 'Sold', but no one was getting their way on that story so far. Not even me. But, don't worry, I have figured it all out. I just can't tell you yet how it's gonna go ;) Also **_**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy**_** will be helping me on this one later on. She also picked out the title of the story along with the chp title. Tell me what you think so far. Don't beat me up, lol. **


	2. Heart's Desire

**I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, next chp is here :) AnonymousPunk, thank you. I always love having your attention. XD. MagZ86, thank you. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I wasn't ready to tell anyone what Adam was thinking. Either that, or blame my laziness, lol. Esha Napoleon, yes, wait till Randy finds out O.o NeroAnne, y'know, I wrote that scene and even I was mad at Jeff for interrupting it. I wanted Adam to not be evil and arrogant like Edge is on the show. He's not the bad guy here. Okay, fine, I sorta like Addy as a bottom. I still love Adam as a top and Jeff as a bottom, I was just doing something different for a story. You still don't have to like anything you don't want too. I love and appreciate you and your support either way. And don't worry, Jeffy shall be taken care of ;) You'll just have to wait and see. redsandman99, I love Adam and Jeff together too, so this is gonna hurt me. Nah, I'm kidding, Imma have fun. JoMoFan-spot, (hugs and friendly kisses) Everyone has what they like best, hun. I always put 'Adam Bottoms' all in capital print so my readers who prefer that can read it, and the ones that don't can avoid it. Eh, I like giving warnings. And now you know that I can write a sweet sex scene with Addy as a hott bottom :) Now, I know it too. 'STAH' is why I decided against Jeff as psycho. Honestly, I didn't think I could pull off Jeff being a top, where he wasn't psycho, in a fluffy sex scene. I'm glad I didn't disappoint. Don't apologize, you like Addy as a bottom, I respect that. No one has to like ever single thing that an author writes to appreciate their talent. The proposal shocked even me. You're welcome, my dear. After all you had planted ideas in my head awhile back.**

**

* * *

**

Fate Happened;  
Chapter two/ 'Heart's Desire'  
Rated; M/ L

Adam was humming as he walked through the backstage area, down a nearly vacant hallway. Work had resulted in the temporary splitting up of him and Jeff. Adam raised his left hand up, twisting the silverish colored band around with his thumb and index finger on the right, admiring the diamonds and how they shined when the light reflected off of them. Adam had nearly tackled Jeff to the hotel room floor last night when he said 'yes' to Jeff's proposal. And it took him a minute before he was able to utter the word, 'yes', not that he didn't want to, it just had taken his breath away. It wasn't expected and he really hadn't been prepared for the shock of it. Adam was happy. More than that; he was excited. He couldn't of been happier if it started raining money right there in the hallway. He was engaged to his heart's desire. The absolute love of his life. The man he had fell for all those years ago and had spent so long chasing, till finally Jeff gave in and gave him a chance. And somewhere, Jeff had fallen for him too.

Adam had thought Matt would be hard to convince. Hell, he was as bad as a shot gun wielding father on his only daughter's prom night when it came to who Jeff dated. The older Hardy brother's words simply were, 'You hurt him, Copeland, I'll kill you.' Good ol' Matty. But, Matt knew he didn't have to worry much, he knew Adam would soon stop breathing than dare hurt Jeff. Adam stopped short in the hallway. Randy Orton had just exited a room, pulling the door closed behind him. He was still studying some kind of paper. Not looking up. Adam was still curious as to why his old friend never talked to him anymore. Shit, they used to be closer than 19 to 20. Closer than brothers. Almost as close as Adam and Jay were and still to this day are. At least Jason still talked to Adam and they still hung out. Shit, they didn't live too far from one another. And when they all had some time off it was always good for Adam and Jay, and his husband Chris Irvine/Jericho, to get together and watch a hockey game. But, Randy was a sudden mystery. He was colder towards him. Always rushed and hurried. Maybe he hated hockey? Nah, that was stupid. Everyone had their own things. Adam knew that. Him and Jeff didn't always agree on the same things. Hell, Adam was from Canada and Jeff was a sweet southern boy from North Carolina. But, they loved each other and that's what mattered. Not where they were from or what things they liked.

Adam slowly crept up to Randy. The younger man was paying no mind to the rest of the waking world. No. He just kept studying that damn paper as if it alone contained all the answers to life's most burning and important questions. Randy finally glanced up as he sensed another human being was present. He nearly jumped when he saw Adam, grinning wryly at him.

"Heeey, Raaandy? What'cha doing?" Adam asked. His voice was at a cute, playful tone. Randy loved that tone.

Orton swallowed. "Nothing, Adam. I have to go."

Randy stared past him vacantly as he began to walk off. Adam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"What, man? I'm very busy." Randy asked, looking into Adam's eyes. They appeared blue in the hallway.

"Why do you always run from me when we see each other? What happened to us?" The blonde asked bluntly.

"Us?" Randy countered.

"Well.. yeah, we used to be good friends. Did I do something?" Adam pondered, perplexed and somewhat frustrated.

Randy shook his head. "Shit's just been hectic, Adam. Makes it hard to catch up when we're on different brands."

"Well, I've been at Raw a lot for my feud with Cena. You've been on Smackdown for your feud with Hunter. I know things haven't been so hectic that we can't chat." Adam replied.

"Look, Adam, I'd love to, but I have to run. Cody and Ted are waiting on me, man. They are depending on me to help them get rooted in the company." Randy stared into Adam's blue eyes, scanning them over.

"You mean like I helped you?" Adam pointed out. He didn't really mean it rude or arrogant.

"And Hunter and Ric helped out me and Dave." Randy retorted.

"Bullshit, Randy. I helped you out a lot more than Hunter did. It was your feuding with me that helped propel you to greatness. I stood by you and worked with you when no one else would. I stood by you in that hotel controversy. Or, have you forgotten?" Adam's eyes seemed to dull down to a grayish color as he got more irritated at Randy. Mainly just because he felt like Orton was acting like a snob by ignoring him and making excuses not to be near him.

"Look what that caused. We got seperated." Randy looked away for a bit, hating that his eyes had turned that cold. Adam's eyes were like a mood ring. They changed with what he was feeling. Room lighting like the hallway they were in usually aiding in that effect.

"That wasn't my fault. Creative decided to split Rated-RKO up long before you trashed a defenseless hotel room, Randy." Adam argued. His eyes completely gray now.

Randy sighed. "I know. I really am grateful for all you've done for me. But, I really have to go now."

Adam sighed that time. His shouders slumping a bit. Those eyes becoming more blue in color again.

"Well, let's all go out after the taping. Maybe grab a burger? Me and Jeff, Matt and Mor and Jay and Chris are all on board. You can bring Ted and Cody and it'll be like a family affair." The Canadian male offered.

"I'm not sure they'd go for it.." Randy stopped mid-excuse when he noticed the ring.

Before he could stop himself, Randy picked up Adam's left hand to get a closer look.

"Jeff popped the question. We're getting hitched." Adam quipped.

"You're joking?" Randy couldn't control his mouth either.

Adam stared at the younger wrestler, confused. Adam's blue eyes asking a million questions.

"I.. aren't you happy for me?" Adam asked, almost sadly.

Randy's heart was clinching tightly as he ran his thumb across the band, not looking into Adam's eyes as he gently lowered Adam's hand back down to his side. Reluctantly letting go of the blonde's hand. Randy smiled and forced a fake smile as he looked back up at Adam. His eyes looked dark blue in the hallway. They were always light blue when Adam was sad, dark blue when he was confused. And confusion was written all over his pretty face.

"Course I am. When's the date?" Fuck, he hated to ask. And he hated to act like he was okay with it and that he approved when he didn't.

"We haven't set one yet. Hopefully soon." Adam replied.

"Are you sure Jeff's the one you want to marry?"

Adam nodded. "I love him, Randy. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him. I wanna grow old with him."

Randy's heart wrenched tighter in his chest. He couldn't tell if he was still breathing or if he was dead. His heart just fucking broke again. Thought he'd buried this shit.

"Congrats.." Randy swallowed thickly, "But, I have to go."

Randy turned and walked off leaving Adam at an utter loss for his behavior. That was it. Randy knew it was finally time for him to get over Adam once and for all. Adam was engaged. Randy wasn't going to be a homewrecker. He had to force himself to let go of what he felt for Adam. After all, Adam was happy with Jeff. That was enough.. right? No. Randy shook his head as he stalked through the halls. That was enough. Adam was happy... He had to force himself to be happy for him. Randy collapsed against the wall after he was far enough from Adam. He took a deep breath, running his hands over his face in an attempt to banish his desires. The truth is, you can't force your heart to do shit. It wasn't his fault he loved Adam. Like it wasn't Adam's fault that Adam loved Jeff. Fate sucked that way. Fate stepped in and wrecked everything up. Fate just happened.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for ending this short, but character placement has set me back a bit. Plus, the way I wrote that last part, it sounded like the perfect place to end this chp. The next one will be longer, I swear. F.Y.I, Jay's married to Chris and Matt's dating John Morrison (I call him Mor, b/c I am lazy and to not get confused with Cena since they are both named John. I know his real name is Hennigan, we'll still call him Mor as a nick name)

**Adam's eyes are hazel. I swear they are green, but they seem to change color in certain light. So, in this story, I made Adam's eyes work like a mood ring. I swear I watched Addy's eyes change from green to gray to a light brownish color one night on national tv, could just be me, or the cameras, I'm obsessed. In the JD '09 poster his eyes look brown, I have pics where the light is dead on them during the picture and they are green! I love Adam's eyes regardless of their color. Anyway, in here they change based on what he's feeling. Only Randy knows this so far. I haven't decided if Jeff does or not. When they are: Light Green; bored, determined. Dark Green; horny, passionate. Light Blue; sad. Dark Blue; confused. Brown; happy, content. Gray; angry, vengeful, upset but not sad. Goldish Brown; lonely. That's what I got so far. It's just a story. I'm not saying Adam's eyes in real life really do this, don't take it personal. But also in reading fanfics his eyes is described as every color there is, including gray.**

**The Cena/Adam teaser was for JoMo as well :P NeroAnne does me the same way with Adam/Jeff teasers. It's popular for writers to have Addy's boyfriends accuse him of flirting w/ John. Easy target. I did it a couple of times myself. Adam only bottoms for Jeff, Randy, and Matt only.. okay, I like him both ways with those three. Side note; Adam will not top or be with Matty in this story. Jeez, my A/Ns have been long.**


End file.
